PROJECT SUMMARY The purpose of this proposal is to conduct high quality public health research projects in Indonesia that will be beneficial in defining national and sub-national health policies. In the 1st year, the projects will focus on: 1. Understanding the prevalence of hospital acquired infections (HAIs) toward establishing a high-quality antimicrobial resistance (AMR) surveillance in Indonesia. This project will enable MoH to identify the prevalence of HAI and the results will be used to assist the planning for infection prevention and control interventions and case management. Additionally, results will support the MOH to develop a standardized and informed response to address HAIs in Indonesia; 2. Detecting priority infectious diseases of interest to Indonesia as well as evaluate diagnostic assays through the establishment of novel laboratory capacity. Initially, the primary focus of this study will be on malaria and the specific aims of this study are to determine the prevalence of Plasmodium in one targeted area and to evaluate the RDT for the diagnosis of malaria using serology techniques; 3. Evaluating the capacity needed at national reference, provincial, and district laboratories to strengthen laboratory systems for the effective detection, testing, diagnosis, and reporting of selected epidemic prone diseases of importance to Indonesia. Results of this study will be used to provide recommendations and develop a strategy to improve the laboratory testing capacity and sample referral system in Indonesia.